Chosen Freelancer
by Avarex
Summary: We all know how the Freelancers fought for a lost cause and died right? What if one Freelancer wasn't who we all thought? What if he was actually a time traveler and a wizard? This is the story of how Harry Potter lives as a Freelancer and tries to change his fate. AU, WBWL(why not) slight bashing of HP characters, ooc, OC's Pairing: Harry/Carolina
1. Revelations and plans

Chapter 1 Revelations and plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Red vs Blue both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Rooster Teeth respectively. If I did own them I don't think I'd be here now would I?**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**A.I. speech/thoughts"**

**Mother of Invention**

"D how many times are you going to do this to me?" a soldier in tan armor said.

A green hologram of an armored figure appeared floating above his right shoulder.

"**I do not follow agent York."** It said in a calm crisp tone.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Delta, why are we here?" The now identified agent York asked.

"**We are here to help the Director bring peace."**

"D, you know what I mean." York said.

"**Agent York it is against protocol to speak of your past at this or any other time."** The A.I. replied.

York shook his head; of course he'd get like this.

"Look, as long as you don't mention my plan then we're fine. I just need to figure out the rest of this formula."

"**Are you sure it isn't correct and you are overthinking it?"** The A.I. asked.

"Yes D I'm sure. I just need to fine tune it and get the others."

Agent York to any member of Project Freelancer was just York, the laid back and second best Freelancer in the project but to himself and those who knew him originally he was a boy named Harry Potter, the not so loved son of Lily and James Potter and brother to Michael Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. Now he was trying to get back home and start making a name for himself.

What he was trying to figure out was how it came to this. One day he was the second best and a loyal soldier, now he questions what he's doing. He asked the others how they'd feel about a group get together and they all thought it'd be funny to see what he had planned. Now he has to figure out how to get them to his home time without killing them.

"Hey D, do you think by putting some of my own energy into it I could get it to work?" He asked.

"**While I don't recommend doing that while the ship is in orbit I do believe that this could work." **The little green midget said. (A:N: Definitely keeping this)

"How about a deal, if I get this to work without killing us you have to act more human, if I fail and we survive then I'll act like you. How's that sound?"

The silence was expected. Truth be told Delta was the best gambler out of the A.I. and one of the luckiest.

"**One chance to succeed is all you get Agent York."** It replied.

"Alright D but you better start learning to act like a human." York said with a smile.

The agent and his little A.I. made their way to their room. York kept nothing to personalize it like the others did, Wyoming had the old British flag hanging on his wall with various memorabilia lying around, and Maine kept a few football posters of past champions and some combat books for him to read. Those two were the basic ones out of the group. York kept things simple while the others tried to make things more like home. While he was graced with Delta and his protocol personality the others were lucky to have an A.I. that didn't act like a perfect follower. North had Theta and he was just a little kid, Carolina had Sigma who acted like everything was just a game. Even Wyoming had an A.I. that was kind of laid back in Gamma, the light bulb as he had started calling him told too many knock knock jokes, bad ones too.

He sat on his bed and thought over his plan. Every precaution was being taken but no way of telling how it would end. If he could just focus enough of his magic into the device he and Delta were working on then he could have a way home. He had spent hours reading up on the links from his time to the present just to figure out how to stop the events of Project Freelancer from happening and all it would take is keeping one person from dying in the war and keeping her alive.

"Hey D are the others on their way?" York asked in a bored tone.

"**Agents Washington and North are almost here, it appears that Agents South and Maine are in the middle of a sparring session."** Delta replied.

York sighed. Ever since he convinced them to do this South and Maine had taken to fighting each other every other day. It was unbearable with Wyoming and C.T. edging them on.

"Please tell me _she_ isn't with the Director." York pleaded.

"**No, on the contrary she is actually waiting outside the door and can hear everything we say." **The A.I. said.

"You're kidding right?"

"No he's not." A voice said from the other side of the door.

"How much of that did you hear 'lina?" York asked nervously.

"Enough." Was the curt reply.

'So much for surprises.' He thought.

"**York I believe now would be the appropriate time to open the door."**

"Why is that Delta? I figured survival was a logical option." York asked the diminutive A.I.

"**Normally you would be correct but seeing as how she is waiting and can hear us added with the fact the only agent not here in five minutes will be Wyoming I think it best to let them in."** The logical A.I said.

The logic in Deltas words was undeniable. Sometimes he wondered why he was stuck with the one that made sense. York unlocked the door and let in the seven armored figures waiting on the other side.

"Lose in an argument of common sense York? That's not like you." A guy in purple and green armor said in a joking tone.

"We all can't be masters of sense like you North, besides, I prefer some fun once in a while." York said.

"At least North follows orders." Carolina commented.

York placed a hand over his heart and in a false hurt tone said "You wound me my lady."

She rolled her eyes at his theatrics while the guys laughed with him. Maine stood in the corner of the room eyeing York and Delta, unlike popular belief he was an observer looking for any sign of weakness before striking and York looked like he was hiding something. C.T. and South were joking around with Wash while North was trying to keep Theta calm being surrounded by the other agents.

"York what exactly did you call us here for?" Wash asked curiously.

"D, shut the door and lock it, we can't keep secrets from friends." York said with a sigh.

Wyoming walked in just as the door closed behind him. The Freelancers looked at their comrade in confusion; he never seemed this down before.

"What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room." He said solemnly.

They all nodded their heads.

"I've found out certain things that could change the future."

A pause.

"The Director has been abusing his power so he can recreate his deceased wife. The A.I. that we have are just fragments of the one he's been torturing."

To say the Freelancers were shocked was an understatement when compared to the reactions of the A.I. Sigma and Gamma could be described as giving the darkest looks, it only helped Sigma due to him being surrounded by flames. Theta one of the chattiest when he isn't being shy was completely silent. The agents were more or less denying York's claims.

"York I don't think a joke like that would be found funny." North said.

"I know, but I wasn't joking, what I said was true and Delta can back me up on it." He said.

All eyes turned to the little green midget. Delta refused to meet their eyes.

"I can prove it." York said suddenly.

"Start proving it if you don't want to end up like the Insurrection." Carolina threatened.

"Right, I don't know where you all came from but I found out that the Director has been…viewing future events, I don't know how but he has. Everything is listed, death dates, A.I., actions and even betrayals. Delta has each file ready to load into your data pads if need be but I'd like to say the gist of it before you try to kill someone."

No one argued with him. They were all wondering who would kill them in the future.

"Who wants to go first?" York asked in a slightly cheerful mood.

Wyoming raised his hand.

"Might as well get it over with." He said.

"All I can say for you Wyoming is you are partnered with Gamma and we fought during a Freelancer civil war of sorts. After that I joined forces with agent Texas to hunt you down and ended up killed by you." York said calmly.

York noticed Carolina's eyes shift from anger to worry. He made a mental note to ask her about that later. The others looked like they didn't want to believe him but Wyoming just nodded his head with a smile.

"Always knew I was the better shot York." He said.

"How can you just sit there smiling while knowing you killed your teammate!?" Carolina screamed.

Wyoming shrugged. "Because I know he won't let that happen."

"The only reason why he succeeded was because of an injury I received in a training test with Texas." York said trying to placate the angered redhead.

"**While it is true Agent York was rather pressed for time, had certain events not played out all of you would've survived."** Delta said.

"Delta, I get the feeling there's more than just who kills who, you, mind explaining that to us?" North asked.

"**Of course. In the next couple of years a new agent would join the project and rise to the top but at the same time certain secrets would be revealed. While it is unwise to kill someone for what they could have done or are doing it is more beneficial to us if you listen to what Agent York has to say." **Delta said in a commanding voice.

"Since when could Delta be commanding?" Wash asked out loud.

"Who knows, there's a lot of things we don't know about going on though." North replied.

"If there aren't any other interruptions would anyone else like to know about what happens to them?" York asked tiredly.

South raised her hand at the same time as Wash.

"Well this is just perfect." York said sarcastically. "South as one of the Freelancers who got the short end of the stick you grew jealous of those with an A.I. so at your first chance to get one you took it. After the collapse of the project a rogue Freelancer called 'The Meta' started hunting us for our A.I. he managed to take two off of Carolina and then took Theta. You South, left North to die and saved yourself." He let that sink in.

North couldn't make eye contact with anyone, he felt torn between worrying about Theta and South or cutting all ties to both. South was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe that shed do that to her own brother.

"It gets worse." York said. "Wash was sent to recover North's armor but found that its enhancement was gone along with Theta. He and South started working together to collect my armor and stop the Meta but problems arose. South was given Delta and fled after shooting Wash in the back. The Meta started losing its mind due to having so many already in its head, his armor couldn't function properly due to the stress of the enhancements. So much death that could've been avoided."

At this point nearly the whole room wanted South and this Meta dead but wouldn't due to Deltas warning.

"I know you guys aren't happy with this but you need to understand, my idea is to tell you the future then change it, this way we don't have to be used by anyone." York's words fell on deaf ears. Not one of the Freelancers could comprehend the revelations.

"D how long do we have?" York asked his A.I. companion.

"**We can start when you're ready."** He said.

"Guys, I know this is a lot but I'm offering you all a chance to restart your lives, you can all come with me and ensure that this never happens."

"Are we allowed to collect our stuff first?" Maine asked.

York nodded his head in confirmation.

"Anything you'll need. A.I. have to be kept under lock and key, for safety reasons for them and us we need them to shut down for a while."

They all shuffled out to collect their gear, clothes and anything else they would need. York sat down on his bed and tried to calm down. On the inside this was the biggest decision he would be making for a while and he didn't want to mess up with everyone's lives in his hands.

"D I just don't think I can do this. Save the world maybe, but change the future and go home? Not a chance." He admitted to his digital friend.

"**Whether or not you believe you can doesn't matter. You can do this York and I have faith in you."** Delta flickered slightly as he said this.

"Back up?"

Silence.

"Should've expected this from you. Think you can make a backup of me?"

"**Why?"**

"Once we do this I think 'lina will try and kill me." He said nonchalantly.

"**I have complete faith that she will."** The A.I. said with the hints of a smirk.

"Glad to know you care for my life D."

**A:N: Honestly have no idea where this is going. It started off as an idea that's been in my head for a while and now it's here I guess. If you have any questions feel free to review with said question, if I continue this I will explain more of the story and questions you guys and girls have. Follow, favorite and review and whatever else you people do when you're done reading.**


	2. Meetings and Futures

Chapter 2 Meetings and Futures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Red vs Blue both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Rooster Teeth respectively. If I did own them I don't think I'd be here now would I?**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**A.I. speech/thoughts"**

**Mother of Invention**

Everything was falling into place as it were. York had set up a rune of his own design that could transport them to any location and time period of his choosing, with Deltas help of course, and now he just needed to make sure he had everything on his list.

"Weapons schematics?"

"**Check"**

"Vehicle plans?"

"**Check."**

"Ammo"

"**Check."**

"Are we missing anything D?"

"**You forgot to add the experimental weapons research to the list."**

"I take it you added it to the list?"

"**Naturally."**

All in all a good days haul, everything was going as planned, even the Director didn't seem to notice the lack of agents nor would he ever. York could only hope the others didn't do anything to draw too much attention to themselves.

"York open up." A voice called from outside.

"D let em in."

"**As you wish."**

As the door opened in came North and Washington with a box of ammunition and some cases with their weapons. Wash placed the cases down on the floor while North put the box down beside York.

"You guys do realize D has everything on file right?" He asked.

North shrugged. "Yeah but we figured if something went wrong we could use some insurance."

York shook his head. Leave it to these two to mess up his plan with extra precautions.

"Hey York, if it's not too much trouble, do you mind telling us how we're going to be living after this?"

York looked at Wash, even with their armor on he could read his friends like a book, he seemed worried.

"We'll be on Earth. When I was a kid I never got to really know my parents, at first they left me with relatives but they quickly ditched me at an orphanage. I wasn't even a year old. Eventually a nice family from America came and adopted me, they treated me like a child should be with love and kindness, my new father ran a billion dollar company and taught me how to pick locks and find weaknesses in security systems. I was only six when I ended up here in this time."

"How can this help us?" North asked "Sure we're going to Earth and know the future events but how can we support ourselves so easily?"

"Simple." York began "We go meet my parents and I take over the company."

Delta took this time to make his presence known.

"**Gentlemen I believe we have a five minute window to leave, the Director will notice in exactly twenty minutes of the weapons missing from the armory and twenty five minutes of our departure."**

"Tell the others their out of time; they need to be here now or never." York said after a minute.

"**Understood."**

"Should we just assume that your plan will take us and anything we bring with us back home?" North asked.

"Yeah. I just have to force my own energy around the boxes and crates and then the rune and we are out of the Directors grasp for life."

Wash and North nodded their heads in understanding. The sooner they were free of the manipulations of the project the better. One thing was bothering Wash though.

"What exactly is this energy?" He asked.

"Wash you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Come on York, we've seen a lot of strange things but this can't be the strangest." North added.

York shook his head.

"I tell you guys after we leave. You'll understand then." He sighed.

Things couldn't get more awkward for him. Eventually the others managed to bail him out of telling them what his 'energy' was but he knew they'd bombard him with questions later. Maine and Wyoming stood by the door in case someone came looking for them, York wouldn't say it out loud or within earshot of the two but he was thankful for them taking security seriously for once. Carolina and South were either glaring at York or glaring at the floor.

"Everyone ready?" York asked with a nervous chuckle.

Carolina's glare intensified. "If this doesn't work and everything you've told us is false I'm going to make sure your free days are filled with one on one training sessions with Maine."

Wash, North and Wyoming winced at the threat having been in that position before.

"Hey York if you die can I get your shotgun?" Wash asked seriously.

"NO! MY shotgun is staying with me and this will work!"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, considering everything that was happening and that he might lose his shotgun who can blame him. Delta set up a holographic chart for York to know how much power to give to make it work.

"**I suggest a slow release of it to test the rune then an increase over time should fix all problems with it."** The green little midget said.

York placed his right hand on the floor. The others watched him curiously as he did this. Each A.I. shut themselves off after sensing an energy spike in the area, not realizing it was coming from York himself.

"While I put my energy into the rune I need you guys to place everything we are taking on the floor." He began "When it's done whatever you do do not leave this room." The authority in his voice was enough to stop them from arguing.

Once each crate, case and box was placed on the floor they all watched as an intricate design began to form on the surface of the floor. It glowed a bright white and the light began to fill the room.

"York is this a good time to mention that this is possibly the strangest thing we've seen?" Wash asked in slight awe of the scene.

"Cant…talk…need…to…focus." York said between breaths.

The stress on York's body was intense. The last time he felt like this was when he first tried out his armor, it resulted in him being sent to the medbay and having to stay for a week due to Carolina worrying about him and his health. Just forcing ten percent into it was tiring but now that he was slowly increasing it felt like every fiber of his being was slowly braking over and over again.

Suddenly he collapsed. Just dropped, passed out from exhaustion, right into the middle of the rune. They all watched as the light enveloped his body and then everything and everyone in the room. In a flash the room was empty of all added people and items. All that was left was a bed, drawer and lone picture of the group of freelancers. What no one would notice is the picture change to just showing the training room with no one in it.

**Earth 1991**

Maxwell Powers would like to think he led a normal enough life and was a respectable man in society. What people don't know is that he was a squib while his wife was a muggleborn, in Britain they would never be respected but outside the country they were known as the richest people in the world owing a company that sold products from medicine, weapons and everyday items that could better one's life all over the world. Despite all his inventions and profits Maxwell Powers found that the greatest decision in his life right after marrying his wife Victoria was adopting a small boy they found in a British orphanage. He was instantly drawn to the boy, he had a pair of curious emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Thankfully his wife agreed that a child didn't deserve to be thrown in an orphanage but rather life with a family, a real family, she supported him in this decision and would for the rest of their lives. He taught the boy everything he knew, even made him a master at lock picking, but for all these advancements in his abilities he failed to protect him from his own inventions. Maxwell had always been fascinated by magic even if he had none, he designed a rune that could in theory warp one to any time, and all it would take would be magic to power it and an idea of where you wanted to go. He was watching Harry while he worked on a new project; the boy was six at the time and was interested in anything and everything. He took his off him for a second and the boy had wondered onto the rune, inadvertently fueling it with magic and disappeared to who knows where. That was only five years ago.

So when a group of armored figures appeared in his research vault standing on the rune he designed before Harry went missing he was naturally suspicious. Each one was by his assumptions a human in their twenties; with possible equipment of a foreign origin he had only one possibility. The future. Each one could possibly be from the time that Harry left to.

The one in tan armor rubbed his helmeted head. "Didn't think it would've hurt that much." He said. "You guys alright?"

The others groaned. He shrugged and looked at Max. He noticed the man's body stiffen at the sight of him, like he was shocked to see him.

"Do you people mind telling me why you decided to barge into my home by use of my own rune?" His voice sounded slightly strained due to the shock of their appearance but it held his usual commanding tone.

"York answer him." A lightly blue armored woman hissed in the tan ones ear.

"Alright I will." Was his calm retort.

What he did next was the last thing any of them expected. He took off his helmet revealing a pair of emerald green eyes and black hair on his head, a grin on his face Maxwell couldn't tell whether he wanted to hug the man in front of him or punch him.

"Harry." He said.

"Hey dad. It's been awhile."

"You going to introduce me to your new friends?" He asked.

"Right. Dad, meet my dysfunctional family and friends. Dysfunctional lunatics meet my dad, Maxwell Powers." Harry said with a smile.

The Freelancers all knew who Maxwell Powers was, he had singlehandedly built everything that the UNSC used as the base for their technology, even the Director based some of their tech off of his inventions. He was a genius of his time and any other.

"Am I the only one surprised his name is Harry?" Wash asked.

"Could be worse, he could have an overused name like David." North said with a chuckle. Wash scowled at him from under his helmet, the others just laughed.

"So, this is what you've been doing since you left?"

"Not by choice. Leaving you and mom wasn't what I had planned but it did help me find something." He said with a hint of sadness.

Maxwell placed a hand on Harry's armored shoulder. "Don't talk like that. You found friends and a new family, maybe something more but all that matters is your home now."

Harry nodded his head.

"So, who do I have to thank for taking care of this hard headed son of mine?" A smile appearing as he said this.

Harry could only drop his head and grumble about 'evil parents' and 'tricky' old men. Carolina stepped forward and removed her helmet albeit hesitantly. Maxwell was at one point curious of what she would do but when she took off her helmet he had a knowing smirk.

"I take it you've kept him in line?"

"Y-yes sir. He's a bit of a handful though." She said honestly.

He nodded his head. "That's how he was as an infant. Nearly blew off my eyebrows when he got a hold of one of my experiments but, to forgive and forget I guess."

"More like punish and torture." Harry muttered.

"No ice cream for a year was fair for almost torching me." Max reasoned.

"What about when you almost used me as a guinea pig for your shrink ray?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"**While it is nice to see you bonding with your father I believe it to be prudent to find accommodations for your friends Agent York."**

Max started looking around for the source of the voice. York sighed when Delta turned himself back on, the little green midget couldn't keep quiet at a delicate time like this.

"Delta why do you have to do this to me?"

"**Whatever do you mean?"**  
"Alright D let's do it your way."

The little green avatar of Delta appeared on York's shoulder. Maxwell's eyes widened when he saw the A.I. Currently the closest they were was a prototype for computers that could talk and say simple things, nothing near this.

"Extraordinary. Harry do you realize what you have here?" He said excitedly, almost like a child in a candy shop.

"A little green midget that doesn't know when to improvise or not make a copy of himself in case of a disaster?" Harry said though it sounded more like a question.

Maxwell looked at his adoptive son in confusion. An A.I. of this caliber was a historic thing wasn't it?

"I won't pry into your relationship with it but you have to tell me how to make one." He started giggling madly at the prospect.

"Uh York, your dads got a screw loose." North said.

All the freelancers agreed on several things that day. York had a lot to explain about his past and who he really is. His dad is a genius if somewhat mad and finally, they all know that no matter what they are going to stick together.

**A:N: First OC to be introduced properly, chapter 2 wrapped up and as for chapter 3 it will include a timeskip, wizards, brats, toads, and possibly a very angry freelancer which one who knows. Review, follow, favorite and all that jazz. If I'm dropping hints at any point in a story don't spoil the surprise alright?**


	3. Living the Future and Meeting the Past

Chapter 3 Living the Future and Meeting the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Red vs Blue both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Rooster Teeth respectively. If I did own them I don't think I'd be here now would I?**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**A.I. speech/thoughts"**

**Earth 1995**

For the past four years all seemed peaceful, the freelancers had blended into society perfectly, serving as either a personal team of Powers Corporation or as average people. For the twins North and South they stayed as soldiers, mainly demonstrating their tech for the military and making deals between them and the company. Wyoming and Maine were sent out almost daily for a peace mission resulting in the deaths of terrorists, tyrants and wannabe Hitler's. All in all they were the most active in the combat role, C.T. took to being a secretary of sorts, keeping tabs on anyone and everyone of importance, and making sure the company head got to his meetings on time. Oddly enough one freelancer that was unaccounted for was with them the whole time, Agent Florida, the happy go lucky freelancer had become a bit of a public relations expect for the company and was well loved by the public. Surprisingly due to the four years of peace for them Carolina had to admit that this was a good choice. She bonded quite well with York's or rather Harry's parents but she knew that something bad was coming. It only got worse for her when strange things started happening.

First it was the strange people in cloaks watching the tower of a building that was their workplace, then there was the fact that so many owls were flying around it every day. She had to stop York from pulling out his shotgun and hunting them. She smiled at the memory, every day she thought about when things could actually be normal for her. She already met the parents and York unknowingly met hers so why was he so dense? Carolina sighed. Of course he would be like this, his A.I. was a total opposite to him, quick on the uptake, intelligent to a fault but not the fun loving type. Delta could be all of his good traits if she didn't know any better.

She was looking out the window from the fiftieth floor, looking down at the street she watched as the cars and people moved around like ants. They all looked so small from up there but it looked like there were millions of them. Suddenly the door opened, Maxwell Powers walked in wearing one of his many tailored suits. Since Harry had comeback with friends the billionaire had decided to pass on the reins of the company to him, a decision that in his opinion was the best, he got to spend time with his wife and tinker with inventions to his heart's content. Even more he got to show Washington all the new 'toys' they would get to use in the field.

"Is he still not back yet?" the older man asked.

"No. He's been in that meeting for a while now; I'm starting to think something happened." She said with worried eyes.

Maxwell nodded his head. "Don't worry it's just the board of directors. Those old men don't know what they're doing half the time, as long as it gets them money they don't care."

"I guess you're right." She admitted.

After five minutes of waiting York walked in, he was visibly fine but Carolina knew that something was off. He seemed slightly more tense than usual and he seemed to be thinking of something.

"York what's wrong?"

Seeming to realize where he was for the first time he looked up. His eyes showed curiosity and sadness.

"It's nothing, just what some of the members said at the meeting." He replied.

"Harry you know that lying won't work on me and it certainly won't work on her." His father said.

Harry looked down ashamed. "Your right. The meeting was another one of their attempts to take control, but it didn't stop there."

"What do you mean? Surely those old fossils have realized that they won't own this company?" Maxwell all but growled.

It wasn't a secret that the board was hated or rather loathed by Maxwell and his family, they were known to make few agreements but when they did it was a hit with the people. The board had tried to take control numerous times, even going so far as to try and split he and his wife up and ruin their marriage. When Harry came along they were livid and wanted to remove him immediately. With his recent return they have increased their attempts to remove him from power and take control of the company.

"They do but it wasn't entirely what they said that has me thinking. One of them mentioned that these strange people were loitering around the tower, others said that these strangers were asking for me but instead of Powers they said Potter." Harry looked at his father nervously.

To say Maxwell was surprised was putting it mildly. He had adopted Harry as to give not only himself but also the child a great happy future and it worked. Now he is being told that that boy is the chosen one? He couldn't believe it but he had to.

"So, they know who you are." Was all he said.

"Yeah, apparently my brothers entering his fifth year at some school in England and they need me to attend. I find it strange how several of them were clutching their forearms when they mentioned me." York said in a sage like tone.

That had alarms going off in Maxwell's head. While he was a squib he did know everything about wizarding history and the forearm part lead to two things, either an injury there or the dark mark and it's unlikely for multiple people to have an injury in the same place as well as rubbing it at the same time. Death Eaters, here, in his own company's faculty? Preposterous.

"Shall I send them to Andrew?" He asked.

York shook his head. "Maine will just kill them on sight if you did that. No, we need someone else to do it." York reasoned.

Carolina had an idea. "What about the new recruits?" She asked.

Shortly after Harry took over the company they began looking for individuals like them that could be a next generation freelancer. The result was a team of soldiers who were unparrelled by any fighting force in the world. They got the job done, did it efficiently and were perfectionists.

"I wouldn't place money on them just yet. They may be the best soldiers to exist in this world but they are still kids." Maxwell argued.

"Dad you think anyone younger than you is a kid."

Maxwell nodded his head. "As it should be."

"What about Victoria? She's younger than you by almost a year." Carolina added.

Maxwell was about to say something but went silent.

Carolina nodded her head and copying Maxwell said "As it should be."

York laughed at the exchange, it felt good to be away from the board and just talk with family.

"Any chance of getting the gang back here for a meeting?" York asked "We could use the help."

"I'll see what I can do." Carolina said as she went for the door "Oh and York."

"Yeah?"

"Try not to strangle your father for anything he says, you know how the elderly are in old age."

That left behind one laughing ceo and one fuming 'old' man.

"Keep laughing while you can, I'm not the one she'll marry in the future."

York stopped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, just that you'll have to put up with her witty remarks in the future and until you die."

With that Maxwell left the young freelancer to his thoughts of the future. York looked out the window at the people moving below, nothing was making sense anymore and the only way to make sense of his life was to confront his past.

"It's going to be a long year D."

"**Shall I begin the usual selection then?" **the voice of the little A.I. said

"Yeah, put it on loop and then tell the others to report in the hangar and suit up." York said.

Heading for the elevator at the back of the room York couldn't help but feel like everything was going to go to hell before it started to get better. Instead of the usual elevator music that you would hear York had Delta play Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace on loop. It seemed to match up with his thoughts on the day, if only he could just sick Maine on his enemies and still be seen as a good guy. While the elevator went down to the lower levels of the tower he pulled out a tech pad and prepped his suit remotely, it was time to dust off the old armor.

Eventually the elevator reached its destination, ten floors below the lobby and home to the armory and hangar for the freelancers, Maxwell called it 'The Cage' due to how they all preferred to stay there away from people at first. York thought it was more of a jungle with all the equipment being down there along with their own training room but that was just him.

"D I need you to prep some of the newer models for combat."

"**Any reason why?"** The green hologram said from his shoulder.

"I've got a meeting to hold and then Intel to gather, until we know what we're up against we will act as though a battle will happen at any moment."

There was a pause before the A.I. nodded its head and flickered out of sight.

York stopped in front of a metal pod. Inside it was his armor, his protective layer in battle. He entered a passcode and the pod opened with a hiss. The tan armor was inside in perfect condition, even though it hadn't been used since his days working for the Director it had been modified and upgraded as Delta saw fit. He put the legs and chest pieces on, as he got the arms on the Delta pooped up.

"**Most of the Agents are waiting now. The only ones not to arrive are yourself, Florida, Connecticut and Carolina."**

"Alright, then tell Florida and C.T. to stay here and protect the family. I don't know where 'lina is but I just hope she isn't causing trouble." He said as he fumbled with his right arm piece.

"And what makes you think I'd be causing trouble?"

York looked up at the voice. There stood Carolina already in her own armor. A smirk on her face and a playful glint in her eyes.

"**I believe the term is speak of the devil?"**

"Don't you have somewhere to be D?"

"**I'm sorry if I'm bothering you York."** The A.I. apologized.

"Don't worry D, York's just jealous that I came to see you instead of him." Carolina said to the green midget.

"Am I the only one who sees this as an abusive relationship?" York asked no one.

Carolina gave him a look. "You shouldn't be rude to your friends." She said coldly.

York raised his right arm over his head in a surrendering motion. "If you don't mind, not that I don't like the company but could you help me out here?"

Carolina shook her head at his request. Several years of putting their suits on and he still couldn't get it done right. She helped him get the arm piece on then laughed when couldn't get his helmet on.

"I swear this things getting smaller with the upgrades." He grumbled.

"Your heads too big." Carolina said while trying to stop herself from laughing.

"The last thing we need is Wash to hear you say that, I'd hate to see what you'd do to him then." York said with a shudder.

"I would never hurt Wash."

"Could've fooled me." York said with a raised eyebrow.

"Name one time." She said defiantly.

"Florida, last year."

"Name five." She said weakly.

"**If your both done bickering we have five agents in need of an explanation."** Delta butted in. **"And Agent York if you require a helmet that works there are extra in the armory."**

"Thanks D. Hey 'lina, could you go tell the others to just wait for five more minutes?"

"Delta make sure our 'leader' doesn't hurt himself in there."

"**Of course agent Carolina."**

York made his way to the armory only stopping to remember where it was. He found the usual weapons missing, two battle rifles, two snipers, a magnum, a prototype called the brute shot, two plasma rifles and two of their newer weapons used with their Seeker teams. Looking at the helmets York noticed something, they were all older models.

"Uh D, you do realize this helmet is obsolete right?"

"**Yes but that is only in design. These helmets have some enhancements that you will like, they even integrate into the suit as well."**

"If you say so Einstein."

The helmet looked like the Mark V armor helmet they used in the beta phase of the project, except this one had a red stripe running up the middle of it. (A:N: Think Jerome's helmet from Halo Wars.) The first thing that seemed different with the HUD on this helmet was it showed the life signs of his fellow freelancers, an ammo count for his weapons, power capacity and a map. Unlike the old helmets that just had a motion tracker this one had an actual map with motion sensor.

"Not bad. You really outdid yourself this time D. It's probably better than the ones the UNSC try to build right?" York praised.

"**Only the best for my friends Agent York."**

"It's a work in progress but your starting to act like a human being, way to go Delta."

**A:N: Not as far as I was hoping to get but it looks like we will be going to chapter 4 for the Hogwarts introduction, if anyone is curious I have been delayed not out of laziness but various new ideas have been popping up and I typed up a chapter for "****Darkness Brightest Light"**** only to realize that it was a mash up of future ideas. That aside, review, follow, favorite, you know the drill.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Introductions to the warts of hogs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Red vs Blue both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Rooster Teeth respectively. If I did own them I don't think I'd be here now would I?**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**A.I. speech/thoughts"**

When York told the others about his current situation it went as well as one could expect. South and North both understood how he might feel about his sibling since they both had made mistakes with each other. Wyoming was surprised to no longer be the only Brit on the team and even went so far as to say that the best members were British and not American. Wash was the only one who didn't seem fazed in the slightest, he shook off the surprise and offered a kind smile, as the kid of the team he looked up to York as the defacto leader of the team. Maine just grumbled his indifference to the news. York was wondering if he chose not to say anything just because he became more intimidating.

"So we're in agreement then?" He asked nervously.

"You've had our back and now it's time to return the favor." Wash said with a determined look in his eyes.

"What kind of friends would we be if we didn't help you out?" North asked.

"One question, how are we going to do this?" South asked "Its not like we can just march right into their school and say who we are right?"

Everyone started to think on that but York took it a step further. He walked up to a monitor and pulled up a map of England. Having it search for high concentrations of magic and mapping out the facilities that came up.

"D what buildings are these?"

"**The one in London is the Ministry of Magic, American files indicate it is a stone age era idealist run government building. Current leader is Corenelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, he has been accepting bribes from numerous pureblood families and supporters of the Dark Lord."**

"Am I the only one who finds Delta knowing all of this disturbing?" a slightly cautious Washington asked.

"You're not alone there." Surprisingly Maine said in a monotone.

"IT TALKS!" was the collective response.

Wyoming patted Maine on the back and said "That's how they were when they found out I was British."

"White sheep of the flock aside what else is there D?"

"**His Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts, she appears to have a grudge against anyone or thing that is not a pureblood. She declares them all 'Half Breed filth', she has been trying for years to get an act passed that would exile those born with magic that are not from a wizarding family and make those who are but not pure into servants."**

"Anything that could damage our success while we are there?"

"**It says here that she has redirected funds for the Auror department as well as the Unspeakables to various private investors and pureblood families."**

"So we have a corrupt government leader and equally corrupt personal toad?" York asked with a smirk.

"**I believe the term is 'If the shoe fits'?"**

"If D keeps making jokes I think I might just hug Maine and hope he kills me quickly." Wash says.

Maine's eyebrow twitched at the image he got while the others either agreed with Wash or laughed. York shook his head at their antics, going back to the monitor he moved on to the other two locations.

"Anything on these two?"

"**That one off the coast is the prison Azkaban. According to the British ministry it is the safest prison on Earth but to the other nations it's the most insecure."**

"How is it so insecure D? Prisons don't just open their doors to let the crooks in then let them out for dinner."

"**Apparently the British have few guards at the prison that are human, the rest are soul sucking creatures called Dementors. They have them there to drain the prisoners of their happiness to drive them insane. Reports indicate several prisoners in there that were declared 'filthy half-breeds' by the Undersecretary that have either died or gone insane already. Curiously though the max security section was broken into a couple of weeks ago."**

"That can't be good."

"Who got out D?"

"**Several known Death Eaters, the Lestranges, known for the torture of many people both wizard and Muggle as the non-magical are called. Also, it appears that several suits of armor were stolen during the breakout. The suits were classified as 'Dark Items' due to the Ministries inability to access them in any way shape or form."**

"I have a feeling these suits aren't what they think they are. Any strange occurrences?"

"**Several, in London just the other day a fire started in a section of the magical area known as Diagon Alley, the fire burned done a store that is known for dark dealings. The strange thing is that the fire couldn't be put out."**

"It could've been Greek fire." North said.

Everyone turned to the brother figure of the team. He wasn't known for coming up with information that they didn't know.

"In ancient times the Greeks made a formula that could create a fire that could burn and not be put out, it even burned on water according to some stories." He elaborated.

"Any chance that it was a terrorist act?" Carolina asked.

North shook his head. "No, apparently to keep it secret the Greeks destroyed all records of the formula; even to this day no one can recreate it."

"**Agent North is correct in his information but the fact remains that fire is not black as the night. This fire was different, the Ministry records show that no one could put it out, not even a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore; the fire is reported to have burned for several hours before it just vanished. The odd thing is that it didn't burn the building except for one spot where the outline of some kind of creature was scorched."**

"Well that's unsettling. We have wizards who could do whatever they want with a stick and a fire that can't be put out. Any chance for a normal day for us?"

"Since when was Wash the pessimistic one?"

"A lot can change in a few years North you'd be surprised." York said "D I take it that the last location is the school then?"

"**Yes. The term starts on September 1****st**** and currently the Headmaster is looking for some added security. If I may, I suggest that we send a letter to him and state what we plan on doing to help, extra lessons in defense for the students, assistance with the dark lord problem and perhaps Agent York you could introduce yourself to your parents."**

"D, I'll do a meet and greet when I'm good and ready." York said with a sigh.

"So we are just going to wait for the letter to be sent and we get a response?" Wash asked.

"Yes, but we also need to prep our other teams. Maine, send Reaper team to the training room, I want them to break all their previous records. Wyoming, tell Domino to head to the mission board and find something to do. We have to make sure that no matter what happens this world won't end up like ours."

The two mentioned freelancers salute their leader and walk out. South and North looked from York to Carolina both thinking that those two are rubbing off on the other.

"So when's the wedding?" South casually asks.

"Uh… what?"

"Come on York. Everybody knows and can see it. You have to tell us when it is."

York was thankfull he was wearing a helmet as his blush made his skin look like Carolina's hair.

"**I believe Agent York is currently thinking up an excuse as to not have to answer your question. Might I suggest reviewing his previous entry logs?"**

"Blackmail D, really? This wouldn't happen to be revenge for your own love interests would it?"

"**I don't know what you mean."**

"If you two are done arguing I'd like to see these."

And for the next several days the freelancers spent their time either training or watching Yorks entry logs from the old days. Everyone was laughing at his cheesiness or poking fun at the two lovebirds. York and Carolina were both red the entire time but neither would deny that they didn't like the fact that they were close during the event. Eventually the first of September came along and with it the letter from Dumbledore.

**Scotland1995**

"Am I the only one who finds this place to be too perfect?"

"Wash I'm with you on this. This place just seems a little off."

The freelancers were standing outside the door to the great hall. They were told by a Scottish woman to wait until the doors opened to make their entrance. When Wash and North started talking she glared at them in a way that made them think they were looking at an older version of Carolina who in turn glared at them for the thought.

"It's not that bad." Wyoming said "I rather like this castle; it has a very medieval feel to it."

"It's a castle it's not supposed to be modern." South said.

"For the sake of argument, I think I'd prefer the mansion to this. Less spooky." York said with a shiver as a ghost carelessly passed through him.

The others shared the thought after meeting a ghost who was happy to display why he was nearly headless. The ghosts were nice but just rubbed them the wrong way; the talking portraits however had either a pleasant manner or colorful language.

"You think they forgot about us?" Wash asked.

Before anyone could respond there was a shriek from the other side of the large wooden doors in front of them. They could here shouting and then utter silence. Finally the doors opened to reveal a large mess hall of sorts with four large tables for the students in the center and one at the far end for the staff. Above each table was a banner with different colors and animals, one was silver and green with a snake, another was red and gold with a lion on it. The last two were yellow and black with a badger and bronze and blue with a raven. York could see several students eyeing them with interest, a blonde girl in green and silver with raven black hair, a boy with spikey red hair in yellow and black. Some seemed to be giving them a look of superiority while others were either curious or terrified of them.

"Wash I hope that you don't say something bad and it comes true immediately after." North said with a shake of his head.

York stopped when he was ten feet from the head table. The others stood behind him looking around at everyone and everything. Maine took an interest in a large man sitting at the far end on the left. Wyoming and North as the snipers were locating possible threats like the woman in pink and the man with the greasy black hair. Standing in the center of the table was a man with blue eyes that seemed to twinkle like a star and a beard that just barely touched the ground.

'D we may have a security breach if your research is accurate.'

'Not to worry. All suits and equipment have been made impervious to magic; I made sure of it when you took over your fathers company.'

"These are the ones who will be the security force for Hogwarts this year. May I introduce to all of you the Freelancers." Twinkles said.

"Sir," York said respectively to the man "allow us to introduce ourselves to the students as to break the tension."

"Very well."

York turned to the students who were still staring at them. With a nod of his head the others stood at attention.

"As you all were told we are the security force for Hogwarts this year. In the Muggle world we are heroes, we go around and fight those who would wish to disturb the balance between each nation. We primarily don't tell others of our identity and we won't start now, before you even try to say we can't do this we can and we have. Blood status to us doesn't matter, we serve the American ministry from time to time regardless of our status and we will here regardless of who tries to stop us." The freelancers could tell that York was a little upset with being near his birth parents but the way his voice was being carried through the air in the hall sent a chill down their spines.

"Any questions?"

A girl in red and gold raised her hand.

"Yes you miss…"

"Granger. I was wondering what exactly you can do, you clearly are using technology which shouldn't even be possible in the wizarding world." The girl said with an 'I-know-everything' tone.

"In the Muggle world I run a company that is working on making electronic devices that work around magic without shorting out. In fact we are only five years by our estimations from that goal."

Another hand was raised, this one from the redhead with the spikey hair.

"What exactly are you able to do with those suits? I've seen similar suits used by soldiers but you guys aren't them."

"We are trained in various forms of hand to hand combat, weapons training and vehicle handling. We have tested the suits to withstand twenty times that of Earth's gravity and have found that the suits can withstand several blasting curses before even being scratched."

That shocked nearly all of those present. The boy who asked the question smirked but it went unnoticed by all of those present.

"No one has anything capable of doing that!" the woman in pink shrieked.

York turned to her, even with the helmet on everyone could tell he was givin her a cold look.

"Delores Jane Umbridge I presume?" she nodded her head "You have quite a record. The American Minister has given us and been given permission to arrest you should you do anything we don't like. Apparently you have been trying to get a certain act passed here that has been shut down every time and is actually close to being passed now."

The temperature dropped several degrees.

"I don't believe in letting a good thing go to waste but seeing as how you and said act aren't good I think I can make an exception." He said coldly.

Carolina grabbed his hand and drew him back to reality. York regained his calm happy go lucky personality immediately.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes happens when less than desirable people say something stupid."

Dumbledore smiled at the freelancers interactions. He hadn't seen something like that since Lily and James had been in school.

"I believe that now would be an appropriate time for you all to turn in. If you like we can set up sleeping arrangements for all of you in some spare rooms." Dumbledore said in his grandfatherly tone.

"If it's all right with you I'll leave their decision to them, I may be leader but it's their choice where to sleep." York said.

Wash and North looked at each other than grinned underneath their helmets.

"This calls for a sleep over of sorts." Wash said in a fake British accent.

"I believe it should be a guy's night every night here my good man." North added.

South and Carolina hit the two over the head while Maine laughed at their expense.

"How you two chaps don't see that coming I will never know." Wyoming muttered.

"You two are lucky that wasn't one of 'lina's love taps." York said wincing at a memory.

"Speaking from experience there York?" South asked with a laugh.

"Think I would rather fight Maine with my arms tied behind my back."

Carolina hit him over the head next after hitting Wash and North again.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is only the beginning of a series of unfortunate events for me?"

"**I believe that is because you are the one who wanted her on the team from the beginning."**

"Not now Delta!"

**A:N: I will admit, this is probably the worst chapter title I have ever seen or made. Have to say that it doesn't look like this was done in York's favor. In honesty this is probably filler until we next time with the defense class and Umbridge's class. That will be great, may skip some but as a hint to make you want to read it, South will have a chat with Umbridge and we will see how the Potters react to seeing their lost son all grown up. Review, follow, favorite and Maine might fight Hagrid at some point.**


	5. Start of Term Battle of the giants

Chapter 5: Start of Term and Battle of the giants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Red vs Blue both are the products of J.K. Rowling and Rooster Teeth respectively. If I did own them I don't think I'd be here now would I?**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**A.I. speech/thoughts"**

The next day was bit of a shock to the Freelancers. Normally they would wake up to the sight of Wash inhaling the food or North and York joking around. Now was a bit different. They sat at different tables in order to learn about the students and the views of the school. North and Wash sat beside two twins and talked about all the pranks they pulled or could pull with the others help. Maine and Wyoming sat at a table where some blond kid was going on about how 'Muggles' shouldn't be allowed into the school, needless to say Maine took his time explaining how a 'Muggle' can't see Hogwarts due to the charms and that the next insult would result in his head on a pike at the end. The poor boy paled to the point some thought he was a ghost. South and Carolina sat with a group of kids in yellow and black. Hufflepuffs is what the kids called themselves. All that was missing was York. Where was the leader of this group of freelancers you may ask? He was currently inside a nightmare of some kind.

York was laying on the bed that Dumbledore had prepared for him, what he didn't expect was for his nightmares to be so life like. It started out like all his other dreams, just him and 'lina enjoying a nice date, don't tell her that though. Then it changed. At first he was just in the training room with Maine and Wyoming testing a new agent in black armor. She throttled them each and every time. To make things worse when they started the firearms test the others used live ammunition, he tried to stop them and save the agent only to end up hit over the head and nearly blown up. He sat up in a cold sweat, vision in his left eye going slightly; he shook his head of his experience. It wasn't a dream of what he saw, no, this was a vision of what was to come.

"**Agent York your vitals spiked. Is everything alright?"**

"Y-yeah D. Everything's fine. You wouldn't happen to know what hit me would you?"

"**That would be the small electrical shock I used to wake you."**

York got up and started putting his armor on. It wasn't that he was mad at Delta for waking him; he just wished he was a little faster. What was getting to him was that the last time he dreamed of the subject was when he found out of what the future held for them. This 'vision' wasn't the first he had, nor would it be the last, it was telling him something and he was hoping it was wrong. Agent Texas was coming for him whether he likes to admit it or not.

"**York, you seem concerned. Is something troubling you?"**

"D, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." York sighed.

"**Based on what we've been through I do not think that the impossible is going to stay that way."**

"D, if the rune we used to get here was still active and something came through it what would happen to it?" He asked the A.I. nervously.

"**Depends on what it is that went through."**

"A robotic freelancer programmed with an A.I. based off of a deceased person?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"**I'm going to imagine you said hypothetical in front of that." Delta replied.**

"Just answer the question you little green midget."

"**In theory it would become human, but that would only be if there was enough power left to transport them and change them."**

"Estimation?"

"**Twenty percent power left along with thirty for the conversion. You would have to used an extra fifty percent power just to get it like that."**

"Any way to tell?"

"**Unless this person shows up here themselves we won't know."**

York was calmed by that. No angry, living agent Tex's to deal with, just angry living 'lina's. She wouldn't forgive him if she was alive and he didn't tell her, maybe if he didn't know for sure but she would still break something.

"Anything we have to do today D? I don't want anything to sneak up on us."

"**Right now everyone is having breakfast, after that you are required to go to the ministry and inform them of your presence here. After that whatever you have to do."**

"What about the others?"

"**South is watching the Defense Against the Dark Arts class that Umbridge is teaching. Carolina is watching the Charms class with North, Wyoming is attending Potions and Washington is going to be attending Transfiguration."**

What about Maine?"

"**Agent Maine is scheduled to be monitoring the Care for Magical creatures class. My reports say here that the teacher is an eccentric half giant who sees dangerous creatures as nice and gives them harmless names while the harmless ones have dangerous names."**

"Examples?"

"**He named a Cerberus Fluffy and his cowardly dog Fang. Need I say more?"**

"No D, I'm starting to regret letting you watch T.V. here. It's completely corrupted you."

"**I don't think I understand."**

"Didn't think you would D."

While York and Delta went over their plans for the year they would be spending here the others were getting acquainted with the teachers. North and Wash after joking with the assistant transfiguration professor and getting a glare from the redhead standing next to him came to the conclusion that she was related to Carolina somehow. South got along well with the diminutive charms professor Flitwick, the little man while kind hearted and clever was good at keeping a smile on people faces. Wyoming and Carolina found that Professor McGonagall was more like them than the others. That left Maine who was currently in a stare down with the Gamekeeper Hagrid, word to the wise; don't call Maine tiny or weak.

"Uh oh, looks like Maine's at it again." North said spotting the half giant and the silent freelancer in a glaring match.

"How much you willing to bet that he actually picks him up and throws him several yards?" Wash said.

North shook his head "No comment. Suckers bets are better suited for Wyoming, guys an addict for gambling and you know it."

Wash shrugged "Can't blame a guy for trying right?"

Carolina and South shared a look then hit the two over the head.

"Will you two stop doing that?" Wash said rubbing the back of his helmeted head. He paled when he felt the killer intent roll off of them. "Kidding. I'm only kidding." He raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

North cursed. "I thought these helmets could withstand anything short of a close range shot? How did you two manage to hurt us?"

South smirked from under her helmet. Pulling the object she hit him with over her head and bringing it back down on her twins head Wash hung his head as North groaned in pain.

"Frying pans, a weapon of pure evil in the hands of women."

"And don't you forget it." South said holding said pan of doom to his throat.

"Not that I don't enjoy watching those two get hit over the head but why exactly are you guys doing it in front of the impressionable students?" A voice asked.

Turning to the doors of the great hall the freelancers saw their 'fearless' leader standing there. He walked towards the staff table, a few curious glances his way from the students and staff, several mental probes, not much that he couldn't handle. He shrugged off the looks and sat beside 'lina and Dumbledore.

"Good to see you found your way here. Might I inquire as to your identities?"

"You can, but that doesn't mean I'll give them to you. Security is precious in our line of work and you don't have our trust seeing as how you can invade minds." York said simply.

To his credit Dumbledore seemed taken aback. Here was someone who completely refused something to him, if he were anyone else he would give up there but he was Albus Dumbledore, the second coming of Merlin; everything that could help the 'Greater Good' should be his.

York was silently planning a 'counter strike' to anything the old man would say just in case he had some ideas about he and his team.

'Now to weed out the weak.' He thought with a smirk.

"Anything for us to do now D?"

The wizards looked at him like he was crazy. That is until a small green man appeared on his shoulder.

"**Nothing new. Your father says that most of the board has been detained while the only loyal ones are on probation until you return at the end of the year."** The little A.I. says.

"I was kind of hoping he would at least wait till I returned." York replies in a depressed tone.

Mentally counting down to the point someone said something foolish the two grinned when several outbursts of 'Dark Magic' 'Impossible' and 'Bloody Hell' (guess who) were uttered.

Umbridge got up and wand out fired a stunner at the little green midget. When it passed right through him and hit 'lina's armor instead she and everyone else were shocked. York got up and walking over to her. Channeling his inner Maine he let his thoughts drift to how to kill her and make it look like an accident, the results were the toad paling to the point of her being mistaken for a ghost and then fainting.

"Huh, I didn't even have to say anything." He said slightly surprised. "Sorry South but I think you're going to have to wait to see her class." He said apologetically.

"It's alright. This just means I get to practice before her class begins." She said while waving him off.

What York was expecting was for the toad to stay out for several hours. What he didn't expect was for one of the staff to actually revive her and then for her to glare at him.

"How dare you attack me!" she screeched (Caps lock isn't my style, sorry no caps lock rage mode) "I am the Senior Undersecretary of the Ministry for Magic! And a Pureblood!"

"That explains the brain damage." Wash mumbled.

"I should have you all thrown in Azkaban, better yet, I should have you face the Dementors." She said with glee.

South took this time to knock her down a peg.

"Listen here toad. If anyone deserves to be locked away in Azkaban it's you. You seem to forget that we have your files and you're not the best at keeping things simple or undercover. Unlike you we know how something should be handled. You want to have us rot in prison because you couldn't stand some killer intent then by all means do so, we will just break out and blow the place sky high. But, if you even think that we won't find you and feed you to a dragon then go ahead and try to prove me wrong."

Wash, North and York shuddered. South was normally easy to get along with but when she got mad, or pissed she was not one to cross. It didn't help that Carolina and Victoria had been showing her how to use words and intent as a torture device. The guys didn't know how it worked but when she threatened them for some reason they would rather face Maine than her when she is angry.

Umbridge shivered. She couldn't explain it but she knew that this girl wasn't kidding. She couldn't touch them due to the colonists and the ICW backing them up, not to mention that those suits they wore were enchanted by something.

"Am I the only one who feels like she could fight Maine and win?" Wash asked.

"It's not just you." North said slightly afraid of his younger twin.

"D, is it possible that after every situation they have that comment?"

"**Well they have done it often. Perhaps they do this out of habit?"**

"I doubt it, just watching those two gives me a headache sometimes."

"**Maybe you should try your fathers remedy for that." **

"Don't even continue that thought. I still need therapy from that. No child should see their parents doing that." York said with a shake of his head.

"Doing what?" Carolina asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." At her curious look he said "Let's just say I will never look at a cruise ship the same again."

Carolina looked back at the other two jokesters on the team. North and Wash were watching Maine and Hagrid have their stare down. Maine growled something to Hagrid who nodded his head and got up from his seat. The two walked out of the hall and made their way outside.

"Should we be concerned about that?"

"No, Maine will probably just block and then throw the big guy around." North said nonchalantly.

They all looked at each other before simultaneously walking after the two. The staff and students followed closely behind them. Once outside they were greeted to the site of Hagrid attempting to punch Maine and failing miserably. The silent freelancer blocked the half-giant punch and gave him one of his own. The wizards who knew how strong Hagrid was, were shocked at seeing someone take him down with such ease. Others however weren't as shocked as they were furious with the display.

Hagrid, though shocked, managed to throw a punch that actually cracked the visor on his helmet. Maine kicked the Half-Giant in the chest the punched his shoulder to get him off balance. As Hagrid stumbled back Maine tackled him to the ground and pointed the blade of his brute shot to his throat.

"Alright Maine that's enough, you've proved your point now get off of him." York said sternly.

Maine growled as he got off his latest victim. Hagrid was panting, the students were in awe. Sigma made his presence known with a wicked grin on his digital face.

"**This is why he is one of my most favorite agents." He said.**

"Sigs you're sick. You know that?" North said slightly disturbed by the A.I.'s lack of caring.

"**Sick, genius, it doesn't matter what you call my intellect."**

"I'm starting to question why we keep you around." Wash said adding to the conversation.

"**Because none of you know how to keep track of the status of your own A.I. or agent Maine for that matter."**

"I swear, Carolina has it worse than we do." North whispered to Wash. Wash nodded his head silently agreeing.

York shook his head. Not one day of peace and quiet with them all together. Sigma was one piece of the puzzle that was their downfall he didn't want to bring or leave behind. Truth be told he could still get them all killed or he could end up making them better but he didn't want to take a risk with the odds being against him.

"I believe that now is the time for the first class of the day." Dumbledore looked towards the freelancers with a gleam in his eye "I take it you would all like to attend the classes to monitor them?"

York nodded his head for the team "Naturally. You did hire us to monitor for potential threats."

"But of course." The old wizard said as he and the staff made their way back to the castle followed by the students. York spied two students eyeing them, one with red hair and the other with black hair. The red head was grinning at them while the other appeared to be bored.

"**Is there a problem Agent York?"**

"No D, thought I'd seen those two from somewhere." York shook his head and looked at the others "Let's go, we're going to be here for a while and I don't think we'll be paid for skipping classes."

**A:N: Sorry that took so long. Had to type it three times due to skipping ahead a bit. Sigma has been introduced along with a plot idea if you can spot it. Updating this was tricky, summer cold, try typing a story when sneezing every five seconds. Yeah. You know the drill by now I hope, any questions feel free to ask and next time you should be seeing just what the Freelancers thoughts are of Hogwarts classes from a different perspective.**


End file.
